1. Field of Invention
The water gun launches the water grenade as a grenade launcher and fires the water chain shots accompanied with the synchronous firing click sounds.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional water gun projects the stream of fluent. It doesn't simulate the chain shot of machine gun. It doesn't have the sound effect of the chain shot, either. None of the conventional water guns can launch the water grenade. The innovative idea of water gun launched water grenade doesn't exist until now. The water jet not only wastes water but also loses the real battlefield effect. After only a few shots, the player has to stop the battle looking for the faucet to refill the water gun again.
The conventional nozzle has no acceleration effect. The water is uncompressible fluid. It can not expand to accelerate like the gas does. There is no acceleration of the "water bullet". The water pressure drops immediately at the exit of the nozzle. The energy transform is not efficient so that the range is reduced.
During the childish mock combat, the refill of water for the water gun is inconvenient and time-consuming. It is the most dangerous time to be attacked by the enemy. Even worse, as the cap is open or the water tank is removed, the air pressure inside the water reservoir or water tank is released. It takes a lot of time to pump the air to build up the air pressure inside the tank again. Furthermore, while the grenade is a very important combating armor, so far there is no water gun to launch the water grenade.
I invent a water gun which can launch the water grenade. The pumping action is designed to fit the human mechanics. The air pressure is built up with the pumping action of the middle finger, ring finger and little finger. The water gun is triggered with the index finger. One hand can operate the water gun; another hand can install, fire or throw the water gun. The water grenade serves as the portable water reservoir, too. The water grenade can be installed on the water gun quickly and the water gun is refilled immediately. There is no loss of the air pressure that the combat can continue without interrupt. The water gun fires a series of spurts of water accompanied with the clicks of firing sound and mechanical vibration. The "air propellant" and "water bullet" are alternatively aligned to form the chain shot to constitute a series of spurts. The compressible air expands in the pipe that the water bullets are accelerated. The energy transformation is complete that the shooting range is much longer.